


One Good Belt Deserves Another

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in The Bad Element #6 (NeonRainbow Press)The boys celebrate Chris birthday.





	One Good Belt Deserves Another

The weekend was drawing to a close and, as was often the case, the members of Team Seven had spent their Sunday at the Larabee ranch. The place showed it. Empty plates, crushed beer cans and men lay strewn over most surfaces in the once pristine room. All that was left was the clean-up.

With extreme effort Chris pulled himself from the recliner and started to gather the mess. It was his birthday and the boys had decided that no matter how he protested that it was a day to be celebrated. Well, today, at this moment, he was feeling every one of his 45 years as he carried the first load of dishes into the kitchen.

“Moving a bit slow, Cowboy,” Vin’s soft drawl startled Chris from his thoughts. 

“Just wondering where the years have gone,” Chris stated with melancholy. 

“Feelin’ sorry for yourself?”

“Maybe”¦a little,” Chris admitted. “I’m turning into that ‘Old Dog’ that Buck always calls me.”

“Alternative stinks,” Vin stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

“You got that right,” Buck’s voice boomed in the kitchen, making it clear he had overheard their discussion. “What say we break open that 20 year old bottle of Whisky that Ez gave you and have a belt?”

“Mr. Wilmington, 20 year old Scotch is not something you belt. It is meant to be sipped and savored,” Ezra explained and he deposited a stack of beer cans in the recycle bin. 

“You’re in trouble now, Buck. Ezra only resorts to ‘Mister’ when he’s miffed about something.”

“I am not miffed, Mr. Dunne.”

“See,” JD explained, tossing some papers in the trash.

“Ah, hell! I give up,” Ezra said with exasperation. ”Yes, Chris, why don’t you pour us all a belt.”

Chris grinned and winked at Vin before pulling a stack of paper cups from the cabinet. “Grab the bottle, JD and pour us a round.” He was rewarded with a muttered “Heathens” as Ezra shook his head in despair. 

 

Authors Note:  
Sipping Whiskey is a term used to describe a whiskey that is quite smooth and easy to drink with no harsh 'bite' on the palate or throat when you swallow. It is meant to be sipped and savored. Most single malt scotch whiskeys and some bourbons are good "Sipping Whiskey".


End file.
